Wolf Musings
by Rowja70
Summary: Thoughts of an outsider when observing the way Sandberg's "friends" treat him.
1. Wolf Musings

Disclaimer: Not mine and depressed that they aren't.  
  
Author's Notes: Umm.not sure where this came from so it is a bit strange. Also I am not even sure who's point of view it is, so I guess it is up to you readers to fill in that particular blank. Anyway this is a thought piece from an observation of and outsider as he sees the particularly crappy way friends of Sandberg treat him. Of course when that was is also up to the reader.  
  
Wolf Musings  
  
Wolves, it seems, are loyal to their pack, their family, at least in fiction. I recall an example of that loyalty in a book I happened to read one day called Wolf and Iron by Gordon R. Dickson. It was a novel set in an America in which civilization as we know it collapsed and the people left were struggling to survive in the aftermath. Two of the Main characters in the novel were a man who had been a student at a university somewhere, pre-collapse, and a lone wolf.  
  
The wolf had adopted the man for some reason; not sure what it was since it has been a while since I have read the book. Although I seem to recall that the man had rescued or released the wolf from death or something worse. Anyway the one incident that stands out in my mind as an example of the bond between them is the aftermath of an attack upon the man by a bear or other wild animal. The wolf protected and cared for his adopted family, of one, until the man had recovered enough to continue on their journey. In that one act, even though fiction, that particular wolf gained a great deal of respect from me for himself and others of his kind that aren't so fictional.  
  
That is why now that I know what animal represents the spirit of Sandberg that I am outraged at the way he has been treated by his so-called friends. Don't they realize what a treasure they have in him? Obviously not, as they would see what their actions have caused, the damage they have done. How dense can you be? As things stand I would be surprised that they could even think their way out of a cardboard box!  
  
Why he doesn't leave I'll never understand. They just don't deserve him or the kind of loyalty he offers. In fact, in my observation, they take him too much for granted. It would teach them a lesson if he would just leave them to their own devices, for a while at least. Of course, knowing him, he wouldn't do that, he feels to deeply for them. They are truly unworthy of it, and of him.  
  
Oh blast! I realize now that in my anger my thoughts are a bit incoherent. In fact I am beginning to think in circles. Which in the end does little good for myself, or anyone else. Hopefully, soon, someone of Sandberg's acquaintances and " friends" will realize how shamefully they have acted, although I won't hold my breath, and make amends. Which in my opinion would take something drastic to even begin to make up for all the pain in Sandberg's soul. 


	2. More Wolf Musings

Hi,   
  
This wasn't supposed to be a series, maybe it still isn't, but I   
  
guess whatever will happen will happen.  
  
Usual disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were.  
  
More Wolf Musings  
  
I have heard that when a wolf enters another's territory he will   
  
submit to its owner. I suppose that must be true as I have seen it   
  
in action, or maybe it was a puppy submitting to the authority of an   
  
older dog instead. But what I saw was strangely ridiculous. Picture   
  
this, there is this dog (a wolf hybrid)that is large enough to be   
  
ridden by a small child and yet he is intimidated by a twenty pound   
  
schnauzer. In fact this schnauzer has cornered him not once, but   
  
twice.  
  
The first time this wolf-dog was cornered happened out in the   
  
backyard. This giant of a dog was trying to get this little, tiny,   
  
schnauzer to play with him. In fact it looked like he was the one   
  
who had cornered her for a moment. But that moment was gone when she   
  
ran between his legs and under his body. The poor pup was so very   
  
surprised. After she, the schnauzer, was in the clear she turned on   
  
him and backed him into the same corner that was originally intended   
  
for her. Truly strange.  
  
The second time happened in the bed of a truck while parked in the   
  
parking lot of a restaurant. The big dog/wolf was trying to get the   
  
little one's attention. He did but not in the way he intended, she   
  
snarled and snapped at him, he had no choice but to back off.   
  
Interesting to watch, and amusing too. And yet it is not so amusing   
  
when it is observed between two people.  
  
Who you may ask? Sandberg and Ellison, that's who. But at times it   
  
is hard to distinguish which one is the wolf and which is the   
  
schnauzer. It is a question that plagues the thoughts of at least   
  
one of those that have had occasion to observe them together, namely   
  
me. Strange isn't it?   
  
I wonder then who has really submitted to the other. The obvious   
  
choice would be Sandberg, after all he is the one who has moved into   
  
Ellison's territory and submitted to Ellison's rules (after all who   
  
hasn't heard of the infamous house rules by now?). While that may be   
  
true, there is another way to look at it. Ellison has submitted   
  
also. How? Isn't it a fact that Blair's expertise, or territory,   
  
involves all things Sentinel? Of course it is! you may exclaim and   
  
you would be right. After all isn't that why their association began   
  
in the first place?  
  
And what an association it has been. The criminals they have   
  
captured, the threat to their bond that they have overcome, the good   
  
times cherished, the bad times endured and all things in between have   
  
served to either strain or strengthen their bond, but not break it.   
  
How remarkable, is it not? It is, at least in my opinion, for there   
  
are friendships out there that are only tested with half as much and   
  
yet are split asunder. How very sad for the party, or parties,   
  
involved.  
  
So here's hoping that the friendship that many, if not all of us,   
  
aspire to have endures for a long time to come. 


End file.
